Luminosidad
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Esos dos chicos que yacían parados frente a él parecían brillar más que ese mismo atardecer que estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad, inclusive más que cualquier objeto luminoso. Eran tan brillantes…que incluso le dolía el simple hecho de observar...FRIENDSHIP-Kise, Aomine y Kuroko, NO HAY PAREJA, One-Shot


Pequeña nota antes de comenzar la Lectura: creemos que las personalidades de los personajes serán un tanto OCC, así que se les va advirtiendo de una vez por si desean proseguir con la lectura. Éste One-Shot fue inspirado principalmente en una imagen que se encontró en Zerochan en dónde tanto Aomine como Kise le estan dando sonrientes la espalda a Kuroko, mientras que se él permanecía detrás de ellos en las sombras.

Quizá el comienzo paresca un tanto reflexivo y sin sentido, y de desear comentar algo respecto a ello, realmente se lo agradeceriamos.

Otra pequeña advertencia: quizá tenga poca coherencia; los diálogos que aparecen en japonés tendrán su traducción al final del Fic, disculpen las molestias que esto pudo ocacionarles.

...una última cosa: si después de leerlo creen que éste Shot pudo haber tenido un mejor titulo, también hacernos el favor de comentarlos...no teníamos en mucha creatividad para un buen titulo para éste Shot, y a Caelum realmente no pareció en mucho agradarle...*sigh* =w=;

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad; la imagen que se utilizó como portada del Fic tampoco nos pertenece, todo credito/derecho/lo que sea va a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**~Luminosidad~**

**One-Shot**

* * *

Ellos eran como un gran sol.

Los dos simplemente parecían resaltar entre las multitudes no importando en mucho el lugar en dónde se encontraran, ambos tenían ese algo que les caracterizaba tan bien que era muy difícil el pasar por alto. Esos dos chicos que yacían parados frente a él parecían brillar más que ese mismo atardecer que estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad, inclusive más que cualquier objeto luminoso.

Eran tan brillantes…que incluso le dolía el simple hecho de observar.

A un principio esa luz que les rodeaba parecía un simple resplandor que mostraba más calidez que luminosidad, siendo algo que realmente le agradaba admirar por horas no importándole si era algo que sería mal visto por algunas personas, le encantaba; pero esa calidez que antes le podía atraer una gran felicidad había desaparecido, quedando por completo en el olvido.

_「僕たちの道が。。。」_

Esos dos chicos quienes arrogantemente se encontraban embozando una sonrisa parecían ahora como desconocidos ante sus ojos; no importando las veces en que intentara el reconocer a esas dos figuras entre todos sus recuerdos, esas expresiones le parecían más que extrañas, confusas…lejanas. Quizá la estructura física de esos chicos era idéntica a la de esas personas que yacían más que vivas en sus recuerdos, pero esas que ahora él se encontraba admirando con seriedad le atraían cierta disconformidad transformando esos felices recuerdos en algo similar a una inocente pesadilla.

Brillaban…simplemente brillaban tanto que incluso el estaba comenzando a considerar la idea de dar media vuelta y desaparecer, pero aun había algo que vivía dentro de él que le impedía el moverse de ahí. ¿Quizá era esa similitud?, pensó confuso mientras parpadeaba. No, no era eso…

-…- había abierto la boca con la única intensión de articular los respectivos nombres de esas personas, pero ni un ronco sonido había siquiera salido de su garganta. No encontraba voz siquiera para cuestionarse a sí mismo la razón por la cual no podía verse capaz de llamarles, quedando al final él como siempre detrás de ellos haciéndole de su sombra.

Una sombra. Eso era lo que él era, después de todo.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar sobre ello, entre esas dos brillantes creaturas y él había una gran diferencia que les marcaba completamente, comenzando a sentir una cierta opresión contra su pecho tras no haber sido capaz de percatarse de ello con anterioridad. Personas como él que no hacían otra cosa salvo brindar apoyo desde las sombras no pertenecían al mismo mundo que ellos; él no merecía el brillar tan resplandecientemente como lo hacían esos dos jóvenes que sin siquiera imponer cierto esfuerzo eran más que expertos en eso que tanto amaban…siendo él quién a pesar de todas esas lágrimas y sudor derramado seguía en el mismo nivel al de un simple novato.

Y a pesar de ser alguien que compartía—o compartió por un cierto periodo de tiempo—el mismo escenario que ellos, no iba a negar que le resultaba un tanto triste ese tipo de realidad el cual de momento se encontraba viviendo.

_「。。。変わった。。。」_

Bajando un poco la mirada, fijo toda su atención en el desgastado balón de baloncesto que se encontraba sosteniendo en manos, una corta y poco notoria sonrisa adornando sus pálidas facciones.

Claramente aun podía recordar esos días en que como éste los tres se encontraban en una de las tantas canchas de baloncesto callejero que había dentro de la ciudad disfrutando con grandes sonrisas en rostro el deporte, jugando por horas hasta sentir que el cansancio había completamente drenado el cuerpo de energía. Se odió por ese acto de melancolía que le estaba imponiendo su mente, deseando ya más que nada el descartar todos esos recuerdos y devolverlos a ese rincón en el cual estuvieron con anterioridad.

Reincorporándose en su lugar inhaló un poco de aire, sus azulados ojos posándose nuevamente en esas dos figuras que parecían ahora sin mucha emoción ya lanzar canastas para pasar el tiempo, aquel chico de piel morena y azulada cabellera soltando un bostezo después de haber encestado una. No le gustaba ese nuevo escenario que yacía puesto frente a él, frunciendo ligeramente los labios ante el disgusto que le atrajo.

¿Dónde había quedado ese amor, esa emoción?

Incluso a pesar de que ya se había hecho a la idea de que todos habían cambiado, no podía superar ese pequeño detalle que le hacía odiar cada vez más ese deporte que tanto amaba y disfrutaba el jugar junto al resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Parecía ya no importar todo aquel tiempo en que cada quién le dedico a entrenar sus habilidades hasta el grado de explotar sus cuerpos dentro del deporte…en sí nada parecía importar ya salvo la victoria misma.

La póliza de aquella escuela que les hizo grandes, pero que también les hizo odiar aquello que alguna vez llegaron a amar: la victoria lo era todo; Akashi Seijuurou siendo aquella gran influencia de esas palabras.

_「あの時はもう。。。」_

A pasos lentos comenzó a encaminarse hacia aquella cancha en que las dos luminosas creaturas se encontraban jugando, suavemente botando ante cada paso que daba la pelota de baloncesto a sus costados. Aquella caminata que se encontraba dando era más que silenciosa tras haber suprimido los demás sonidos que se encontraban a su alrededor, su mente y sus oídos solamente enfocándose en el sonido que la pelota creaba cada vez que chocaba contra el piso para volver a golpear contra su mano mientras que la acción se repetía sucesivamente como un disco rayado.

Las voces de esos jóvenes se hacía más que audible tras haber acortado toda esa distancia que alguna vez existió, siendo la risa y los distintos gritos en forma de queja que aquel rubio soltaba ante todas esas veces en que el joven de piel morena le robaba la pelota para encestar, siendo más que obvio el puntaje. Sus inexpresivos ojos se pasearon del rubio al peli-azul, regresando después al rubio repitiendo aquella acción varias veces hasta dejarla posada en aquel balón que había sido lanzado. El movimiento que esa pelota realizaba tras haber sido lanzada parecía reproducirse ante él en cámara lenta, sus ojos viajando con ésta hasta haber cruzado por la red de la canasta, cayendo segundos después contra el suelo y botando una que otra vez más hasta que se quedo sin fuerza y rodó por sobre el frío pavimento.

-Parecen cansados.

Esas no eran palabras las cuales realmente deseaba el pronunciar, aunque en primer lugar no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas para ser pronunciadas en cualquier momento además de haber establecido lo más obvio. Pero esas dos palabras parecieron suficientes para llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes quienes con anterioridad se encontraban cabizbaja ahora miraban al recién llegado entre sorpresa y felicidad.

-¡Kurokocchi!- fue el rubio quién rompió el silencio, parándose al instante de su lugar para correr a dónde el peli-celeste se encontraba, aquella boba sonrisa que bien le caracterizaba plasmada en rostro. -¿Kurokocchi me estaba buscando?- pregunto casi esperanzado mientras un pequeño brillo hacía acto de presencia en sus ojos, envolviendo en un corto abrazo al recién nombrado.

Kuroko no dijo nada, resistiendo las ganas de soltarse del agarre en que le sostenía el rubio; pero su atención estaba más que posada en aquel chico que no parecía hacer otra cosa salvo mirarle con cierta sorpresa, en sus labios pintada una pequeña y arrogante sonrisa. Nuevamente, ¿quién era esa persona? Se había cuestionado, pero su mente instantáneamente se respondió con una imagen de su _luz_, Aomine Daiki.

-Mentiría si dijera que sí, Kise-kun.

Eso bastó para que el rubio le dejara en paz, ahora viéndose espectador de aquel nuevo llanto que parecía soltar ante ese indirecto rechazo que había tenido por parte de su querido _Kurokocchi_.

-¡Tetsu!- escuchó poco después entre los llantos de Kise, moviendo ligeramente su rostro para encontrarse con un sonriente Aomine. No hacían falta las palabras para corresponder ese amistoso saludo de su compañero de equipo, limitándose tan siquiera a un asentimiento de cabeza. El joven pareció entenderla, embozando una burlona sonrisa de lado. –Es raro verte por aquí.

No dijo nada, su inexpresiva mirada paseando de dónde se encontraba el moreno para volver a caer sobre el rubio que parecía no darle fin a ese infantil llanto; repitió una que otra vez más la misma acción, inhalando suavemente un poco de aire hasta que decidió encarar a los dos. –Lo siento, Kise-kun.

Kise había parado de llorar.

A pesar de que en sus oídos esas palabras habían sonado más amables de lo habitual, había algo en éstas que le había hecho dudar al respecto lo cual a su vez le hizo dejar de llorar. Normalmente la razón por la cual habría parado sería ante el hecho de que su Kurokocchi realmente le estaba buscando…pero sabía que ese tipo de cosas no pasaba, por más que triste o incluso dolorosa fuera esa verdad.

-Los estaba buscando.

Tanto Aomine como Kise le dieron toda su atención, sintiéndose más que curioso ante el hecho de que su compañero de equipo—persona que solamente hablaba cuando tenía algo que decir o le era preguntado—les había buscado personalmente. El joven rubio se había vuelto a reincorporar en su lugar, dando cortos pasos hasta estar a un costado de Aomine quedando justo al frente de su pequeño compañero.

-Bueno,- comenzó Aomine diciendo un tanto nerviosa, posando una mano por detrás de su cabeza mientras que en gesto de confusión pasaba sus dedos por sobre sus empapados cabellos –nos encontraste, ¿entonces, qué sigue?

-¡Aominecchi!- gritó Kise un tanto nervioso, acercándose más al moreno quedando casi entre los dos cuerpos que no hacían otra cosa salvo mirarse fijamente. -¡Kurokocchi lo dirá cuando tenga que—!

_**「僕はバスケーをやめたんです。」**_

Había sido casi como si esas palabras llegaran y desaparecieran al mismo tiempo junto a esa briza que chocó contra sus cuerpos, ambos jóvenes quedando más que atónitos ante esa simple oración que ni le había tomado ni cinco segundos por articular; lo que más le llamó la atención a Aomine, fue que ni siquiera había tartamudeado o dudado en sus palabras mientras las iba articulando.

_Lo decía en serio…_

-¡Oi, Tetsu!- aquella amabilidad que alguna vez había existido en su tonalidad de voz había completamente desaparecido, la confusión y molestia siendo esos sentimientos que el joven basquetbolista había reconocido instantáneamente. Aomine dio un paso al frente, sus manos cerradas ya completamente en puño. -¡No bromees con eso otra vez!- gritó, creyendo que de esta forma su _sombra_ reaccionaría ante esa mala broma que les estaba jugando.

Kuroko no pareció siquiera afectado ante la forma en que había expresado sus palabras, la misma expresión facial adornando sus facciones. En ese momento, pensó Aomine, realmente podía concordar con Midorima sobre su gran desprecio hacia los ojos que Kuroko que no podían ser leídos por nadie…ni siquiera por él quien resultaba ser la persona más cercana a éste.

A sus costados Kise no parecía haber tomado esa noticia al igual que su compañero, sus hombros ligeramente temblando como si se estuviera aguantando del soltar una gran y fuerte carcajada. Una de sus manos se pasó por sobre su rostro, sus dedos entrelazándose alrededor de los rubios cabellos que caían sobre su frene bloqueando completamente de vista esa expresión que sostenía en rostro.

Kuroko solo le había mirado de reojo, volviendo a encarar después a su _luz_. –Hablo enserio, Aomine-kun.- dijo, aquella nueva reacción que había obtenido por parte del chico haciéndole callar por unos cuantos segundos. Aclarando su garganta, continuó: -Dejaré el club de Basket.

En ese momento, simplemente ya no podía verse capaz de aguatarlo. Dentro de aquel lugar en el cual el silencio pareció reinar resonó con gran intensidad una gran carcajada, los otros dos presentes observando un tanto sobresaltados a ese rubio quién parecía sostener su estomago con todas sus fuerzas con la única intensión de parar, fallando a su vez. Su risa seguía igual de vivía, una que otra lágrima asomándose en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras que con su mano libre deseaba el poder limpiarlas.

No fue mucho después cuando esa fuerte risa se fue lentamente calmando, Kise abriendo y cerrando la boca dándoles a entender el que deseaba poder decir algo, pero a su vez no viéndose capaz de poder realizar dicha acción.

Kuroko no iba a negar que le irritaba un poco esa forma de actuar de su compañero de equipo, sus cejas frunciéndose ligeramente pero estaba más que seguro que ellos no serían capaz de notar ese pequeño cambio que había en su rostro; estaba más que seguro de ello.

-K-ku…Kuroko…cchi…- seguía riendo pero entrecortadamente, teniendo que inhalar fuertemente una gran cantidad de aire hasta haberse en algo calmado. La diversión era algo que se veía más que reflejado en sus amarillentos ojos, una gran sonrisa siendo aquello que adornaba sus labios. –Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto, Kurokocchi.

-No es broma, Kise-kun.

Y ahora fue aquella seriedad en la que articulaba sus palabras que le habían hecho entender que no estaba bromeando, para su desgracia. Todo sentimiento positivo o lleno de burla y diversión que con anterioridad se encontraba más que visible en las facciones del rubio habían desaparecido por completo, siendo todas remplazadas por una expresión seria y un ceño fruncido. Sus palabras eran más que ciertas, ya que, ¿Acaso alguna vez le ha escuchado bromear? La respuesta era más que obvia.

-Estas más que decido, ¿no, Tetsu?- fue ahora Aomine quien habló después de ese nuevo silencio que se había creado, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras que optaba por tomar una posición más relajada con hombros caídos y espalda un tanto encorvada. Tras no haber obtenido respuesta, continuó: -¿Había razón alguna para decirnos personalmente a los dos?- dijo, arqueando una ceja intentando en un intento fallido el suprimir la molestia en su tonalidad de voz. –Pudiste haberlo hecho hoy durante la práctica, o mañana en la misma cuando todos estuviéramos presentes.

-Aominecchi tiene razón…- intervino después Kise, no dejando que su pequeño compañero respondiera al instante. -¿Por qué sólo a nosotros dos, y no con todo el equipo?

Kuroko no dijo nada, cabizbaja observando a detalle todas esas marcas que mostraban todo aquello por lo que ese balón que sostenía en manos había pasado. Ante ese cambio de atmosfera el chico logró darse cuenta de que quizá haber guardado en ese momento tan crucial silencio no había sido lo correcto, levantando nuevamente la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellas expresión que había deseado el poder ver: unas que realmente mostraban seriedad, esas que realmente parecían tomarse enserio lo que estaba sucediendo a sus alrededores; ya no había miradas arrogantes o esas que mostraban aburrimiento ante todo lo que hacía. Esas eran expresiones que en un pasado que resultaba ya más que lejano en sus recuerdos habían sido unas las cuales no se cansaba de ser espectador dé.

-No podía hacer eso.- tanto Kise como Aomine habían notado esa forma en que sus labios parecían dudar sobre las palabras que estaban por ser articuladas, sabiendo que Kuroko aun tenía cosas que decir, al final los dos guardando silencio. Cuando creyó haber encontrado las palabras correctas, prosiguió: -Akashi-kun les daría el aviso mañana, pero…- el agarre que sostenía sobre la pelota se apretó más, el balón soltando un pequeño sonido ante la presión que sus dedos sometían sobre éste.

-¿Pero qué, Tetsu?- gruñó el chico de piel morena, su voz sonando más que peligrosa.

-Creí que esto sería lo correcto.- finalizó, el eco de un balón golpeando suavemente contra el suelo y un sorpresivo grito siendo aquello que le acompañó segundos después de haber sido esas palabras articuladas.

En ese momento, Kuroko podía casi jurar que era la primera vez en que veía a Aomine mostrar una expresión llena de furia, resultándole casi irónico el hecho de que había sido el quién lo causó todo. De todo tipo de reacción que había podido esperar por parte de alguno de dos presentes, la forma en que su _luz _había reaccionado claramente había sido algo que no había realmente anticipado, su garganta soltando un pequeño gruñido ante la disconformidad que sentía por tener casi acortada su vía de respiración.

-…Aomine-kun…- dijo raspadamente, mirando de reojo desde su posición las manos del chico que parecían apretar su agarre sobre el cuello de su polo escolar, como respuesta obteniendo un gruñido por parte del moreno.

Kise no iba a negar que se había sorprendido ante la forma en que Aomine reaccionó ante lo que había dicho, pero si se era honesto, él sentía que incluso de haber estado en el lugar del chico reaccionaría de la misma forma: furioso, tomando del cuello de la camiseta a esa persona que por más de dos años consideró como un gran amigo y apoyo en el deporte, aquella _sombra_ que había prometido el siempre estar con su _luz_.

-¿"Sería lo correcto", dices?- repitió sus palabras, ligeramente soltando su agarre tras ver el pequeño gesto de dolor que se había visto reflejado en el rostro del peli-celeste. Pero no le importó en mucho, no viéndose capaz de soltarle en ese momento en que estaba más confundido y dolido que furioso…y a pesar de que deseaba odiarle por esa deliberada decisión que había tomado sin siquiera hablarlo con él, no podía verse capaz de hacer eso. -¡Lo correcto sería el que siguieras con el resto de nosotros, Tetsu!

Kuroko, tragando forzadamente la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, intentó hablar: -Perdón, Aomine-kun,- hizo una corta pausa, volviendo a tragar ante la sequedad que había llenado su boca –pero ya no puedo.

-Kurokocchi…

Había tantas cosas que aún le quedaban por preguntar, tantas cosas que aún le estaban confundiendo y que literalmente mataban cualquier otro pensamiento para poder ser articuladas…pero no podía, o incluso mejor dicho, no quería. Las cosas que Kuroko en ese momento le estaba diciendo eran cosas que tan sólo atraían duda tras duda a su cabeza, las preguntas y comentarios un tanto ofensivos siendo aquellos que resaltaban más que nada.

Pero, había sido Tetsu—_su Tetsu_—quién había tomado esa decisión y por más que le dolía admitir el no era nadie para intervenir en esa decisión.

Inhaló un poco de aire, soltándolo a los segundos en un largo y un tanto exasperante suspiro; el agarre que alguna vez sostuvo sobre las prendas de Kuroko siendo ahora más que inexistente.

-Entiendo.

Fue todo lo que dijo, una sombra cubriendo sus ojos no dejando que nadie fuera espectador de las distintas emociones que podrían vivir en éstos en ese momento.

Sin tener ya más que decir dio media vuelta, sus pasos siendo lentos y un tanto forzados ante la forma en que sus pies parecían arrastrarse contra el suelo. Tanto Kuroko como Kise le siguieron con la mirada, observando el cómo Aomine se detenía frente al balón el cual Kuroko había tirado por su culpa, agachándose para recogerlo. La forma en que sus dedos se movían sobre este le recordaba a Kuroko a una acción de añoro, aquella decisión que con tanta confianza había dicho frente a ellos viéndose ahora cuestionada.

¿Qué si Aomine tenía razón…qué lo mejor había sido permanecer con ellos…? Pero tal y como había dicho, eso ya no era posible, por más agradable que resultara la idea en sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Kise?- se escuchó después la molesta voz de Aomine, curiosamente ésta vez una tonalidad burlona también viéndose reflejada en sus palabras. –Ya es hora de irnos.- no esperó a que el joven rubio dijera algo en lo particular, comenzando su camino fuera de la cancha de baloncesto callejero por la entrada contraria a dónde ellos yacían parados.

Kise dudó.

Todo sentimiento de confusión o molestia había desparecido, pero el rechazo y la tristeza seguían más que vivos en su interior. Mirando de reojo al chico—quién realmente no parecía en mucho prestarle atención, sus azulados ojos posados en la espalda del moreno—se encontró soltando un suspiro, una pequeña y forzada sonrisa decorando sus facciones.

-Nos vemos, Kurokocchi.

Normalmente, tratándose de Kise, esas palabras hubieran sonado más alegres y energéticas de lo que éstas habían salido: deprimentes…dudosas. Kuroko tan sólo le miró, observando el cómo éste iba trotando hacia aquel otro balón con el cual estuvieron él y Aomine jugando con anterioridad y con el mismo paso se fue encaminando hacia dónde el chico había partido, no tardando mucho hasta estar a su costado.

Aquel atardecer que tiempo atrás se encontró admirando ya no estaba presente, ahora todo siendo decorado y cubierto por la oscuridad del cielo nocturno y el tenue resplandor que la luz de la luna creaba sobre la ciudad. Pero a pesar de eso, esas dos personas que yacían ya más que distantes seguían luciendo más que resplandecientes en sus ojos, no pudiendo el retirar su vista de estos; no en ese momento, pero cuando éstos dieron la vuelta en la esquina cercana, nuevamente pareció que todo se torno en oscuridad.

En ese momento en que intentó recordar aquella razón por la cual había escogido a esos dos jóvenes para decirles personalmente lo que tenía planeado hacer, nada llegaba a su mente, salvo el recuerdo de sus confusas y un tanto dolidas expresiones que le habían dado ante la corta y quizá destructiva noticia. Pero ya no había marcha atrás…

Después de todo, _el camino por el cual habían comenzado había completamente cambiado, y aquellos tiempos en los que felizmente podían jugar a ese deporte que tanto amaban sin la preocupación de tener que ganar o del perder…habían terminado._

_「。。。終わった。。。」_

Pero aun así, ellos podían brillar…

…brillar con tanta intensidad…

・終わり・

* * *

Antes de comenzar con las notas de Autor, nos gustaría traducir esos diálogos que se escribieron en Japonés dentro de la historia:

_「僕たちの道が。。。」_ **Traducción: **"Nuestros caminos..."

_「。。。変わった。。。」 _**Traducción: **"...cambieron..."

_「あの時はもう。。。」 _**Traducción: **"Aquellos tiempo ya..."

_「。。。終わった。。。」 _**Traducción: **"...terminaron..."

Hubo una frase la cual especialmente no quicimos escribir al Español ya que no nos gustaba en mucho el cómo sonaba, cada vez que la decíamos pensabamos en la voz de Ono Kensho-sama~...y por ello preferimos dejarla así, esperemos y eso y las demás frases que fueron escritas en japonés no les hayan sido en mucha molestia:

**_「僕はバスケーをやめたんです。」_**

**Traducción: **"Dejaré el Basket"

Quizá entre todo lo que fue escrito en ese idioma quizá para alguien que tenga un buen conocimiento dentro del idioma sepa que están mal escritas o algo así, pero tanto Nix como yo no somos expertos en el idioma...pero intentamos hacer que tuvieran un sonido coherente ya que realmente no confiabamos en el traductor de Google...

Notas de Autor:

Al principio, éste One-Shot había sido comenzado por Nix quién me contó que tubo un miércoles muy aburrido y a base del mismo aburrimiento comenzó a escribirlo, siendo yo quién lo terminara tras realmente no tener nada que hacer en ésta madrugada del día domingo. Creíamos que no abarcaría de más de mil palabras; nos sorprendió el resultado.

A pesar de haber advertido sobre posible OCC, esperamos y realmente no haya sido TANTO...ya que aun no podemos del todo entender las personalidades de estos chicos.

Gracias por leer~.

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-NIX ET CAELUM-**_


End file.
